


To the Sticking Point

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screwing up his courage, he set his heels to his horse's flanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Sticking Point

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Courage" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Faramir was terrified, though he had many years experience at concealing it. Staring out across the Field of Pelennor, he knew there was a good chance he would not return. What courage he thought he possessed failed him.  
Then he remembered Pippin. Far from home, far from friends, he had, for love of Boromir, taken an oath that bound him to Gondor--an astonishingly and selflessly brave act. Could Faramir do any less?  
He took a deep breath, and said a short prayer of remembrance for his brother. Screwing up his courage, he set his heels to his horse's flanks.  



End file.
